


Shudder

by asymmetricalJester



Series: Cruel Intentions [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Flower Language, I'm so sorry for this, Kidnapping, M/M, Obsession, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalker, This is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asymmetricalJester/pseuds/asymmetricalJester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's been getting flowers on his doorstep every morning. Their meaning leaves him a little unsettled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shudder

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't have any explanation for this other than the fact that I am trash. 
> 
> To those who requested a stalker Bucky fic... I hope this is good ouo
> 
> My intention is not to make this a romance fic or anything of the sort. It's not. What Bucky does to Steve isn't okay, like, at all. I want it to be unsettling and creepy, so if you're triggered by rape don't read this okay? I don't actually write it but it's very heavily implied at the end. There is also consensual and non-consensual breathplay involved so take that as a warning too. 
> 
> Uhhh, I guess that's it for warnings. Enjoy?

It was pitch black in the room. 

Steve was vaguely aware of the silk ties that were keeping him bound, naked, to a large and impossibly soft bed. 

At the back of his mind it occurred to him that this was like something out of a porno but he knew better than that. 

He heard a noise at the door and he froze, eyes going wide. He was back. 

&

It had started two weeks prior. 

Steve had woken up to a bouquet of red roses on his doorstep. He was confused at first, after all it wasn’t like he had a line of people waiting to go out with him. He was a scrawny asthmatic with a grocery list of health issues, not exactly highly sought after traits. 

The roses were gone from his mind by the end of the day, ending up in the garbage because he didn’t have anything to keep them in. Sides, why would he keep strange roses anyway? 

He didn’t think about it at all until the next morning, when a single primrose was waiting for him. He picked up the delicate flower, puzzled over it. 

Flowers kept showing up on his doorstep, every morning for a week like clockwork. They were all different and once Steve started looking up their meanings he was a little disturbed. It was a mixture of foreboding and love, he wasn’t really sure what it all meant. He interrogated his friends but no one knew anything about the flowers. 

The very last day he was greeted with a bunch of spider flowers littering his front steps. A frown passed over his lips as he eyed the flowers. He’d read about them while he was looking up the meanings of the other flowers, whoever was sending these was asking Steve to elope with them. It was all very confusing. 

He spent the day puzzling over it, trying to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that told him something was very wrong with this situation. 

&

Maybe things would have gone differently if Steve hadn’t allowed himself to be dragged to that bar at the end of that strange week. 

He spent most of the night by himself, watching his friends have fun and nursing his drink. He was never one for that sort of thing but he didn’t mind it. 

He didn’t see the man approach him and almost jumped out of his skin when he spoke. 

“Why are you by yourself?” the man asked and Steve found himself face to face with one of the most beautiful men he’d ever seen. 

He couldn’t find his voice so he simply shrugged, eyes locked with this stranger. A smile curled up on his lips and Steve felt himself go scarlet. “I’m Bucky. Let me buy you a drink.” 

One drink turned into four and Steve couldn’t really remember how he wound up in this man’s bed but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He had been so unnerved by the week he’d had that this was a welcome distraction. 

They were tangled in each other, hips moving in unison. At the back of his mind Steve noted how beautiful Bucky looked in the low lighting, and he seared the image of his climax into his brain to draw later. It was too beautiful not to transfer to paper. 

His hand was around Steve’s throat, squeezing gently. His whole body shook with fear and pleasure as he struggled to breathe. That was the best part of breathplay, in his opinion. Control over something as scary as that was something Steve craved more than anything with his asthma. 

When it was over they lay together, breaths coming in hard and bodies trembling slightly. He could feel Bucky mouthing at his shoulder as he tried to collect himself enough to leave. A firm hand circled his thin wrist and he was met with cold blue eyes. “Don’t go,” Bucky mumbled, barely loud enough for Steve to hear. 

He blinked a few times and frowned. “You have my phone number, this doesn’t have to be the only time if you don’t want it to be. I really do need to go though, I have to let my dog out,” he lied, smiling softly at Bucky. He didn’t usually lie, especially not to someone he had just slept with, but something about this situation had him on edge. 

As he left Bucky’s house he noticed a vase by the door. It was full of tuberoses.

&

He continued to talk to Bucky, but something about the man made him uneasy. He tried to keep their conversations short and polite, not particularly uninterested but more than a little on edge after all the weird flowers had shown up at his house.

Then there was the matter of the tuberoses. He’d heard of them before, in fact someone gave him a bunch of them when his mother died. They had mixed meanings, from death to desire. He figured Bucky probably just liked how they smelled but it still left him unnerved. The situation was just too weird. 

 

The end of the week was approaching again and Steve was trying to dodge seeing Bucky again. Part of him wanted to, was drawn to him like a fly to a spider web, but the other part told him to just let him down easy. 

He went home that night, exhausted from work and dodging Bucky’s calls and texts. His home was dark and when he tried to flip on the lights, nothing happened. 

A frown took over his face as he went from room to room, trying the lights. It wasn’t until he got to the hall leading to his bedroom that he noticed the flowers. 

Scattered on the floor, like a trail leading to his room, lay dozens of tuberoses. Their smell grew stronger as he approached his room, body growing cold in fear. Someone had gotten into his apartment and left flowers about, the very flowers that he had seen in Bucky’s apartment. 

He opened the door, hand shaking. Every part of him was screaming for him to turn and run, get out of the house and call the police, but a stronger primal instinct was pushing him to what lay behind the door. 

He pushed the door open and stepped inside, walking up to the bed with a frown. On the sheets was a single black rose. As he picked it up he heard the door click shut and the room as thrown into total darkness. 

Steve sucked in a breath as he heard whoever was in there with him approach him from behind. Warm, familiar hands slipped around his waist and Steve was suddenly overwhelmed with the scent of tuberoses. 

The rose slipped from his fingers and fell to the ground as he turned, meeting a pair of cold blue eyes. Before he could say a word his world went dark. 

&

Bucky’s bedroom door swung open and he strode inside, posture confident and predatory. 

He was also naked, had been since Steve woke up in his house. He had begged, pleaded for him to just let him go but he had always been silenced. It turned into a game of sorts. Every time Steve opened his mouth to speak, every time he moved, Bucky would circle his hands around his throat and squeeze until Steve was gasping for air. 

He was sore, aching all over from being tied up and being used, but he didn’t dare move. He could barely even breathe as Bucky straddled his hips and gently traced his index finger down Steve’s chest.

Those icy eyes locked with Steves and a cold smirk graced Bucky’s handsome face. “My my, what big eyes you have.” he whispered, and out of the corner of his eye Steve could see a knife gripped in his hand.

He shuddered.

**Author's Note:**

> Red Roses- Love  
> Primroses- I can't live without you  
> Black Roses- Death (usually, can also mean obsession)  
> Tuberose- History of being a funeral flower, Dangerous desire, night blooming flower


End file.
